In Character post summary
Here is a description of active people's characters: In character post This role play is a mash up of different worlds that interact together. Most characters are either from Warhammer or the Percy Jackson Universe. We also have some characters from Throne of glass and Keeper of the Lost Cities. The most active role players are Emperors Potato, Gods of Ps ( Warhammer), Prarthana Modi, Samirah Ara and Mia Pallas (PJO Universe), Asterin (Throne of Glass) and new rpers greninja ( original character, I believe) and HighlyRandomized (PJO universe and Throne of Glass). Most players have 2 characters because of time zones so we don't get stuck. The trouble makers are all of Gods of Ps characters although it is unclear if Arthur is forced to the dark side. Trixie, who is my side character. Azar can be both but she is trying to be good and is played by Asterin. Jonathan was also on team evil, played by Chiron 66 -played by God of Ps Emperos Potato's chatacter, Frankus, is massively overpowered. He controls reality and the Republic. He has 5 children. Most are created by magic or dreams, the girl was natural creation. He is the son of his original character, Potatocis, the first Emperor, who died killing Ps. -played by Emperors Potato, Lord of Dawi and Spuds Mia Pallas: wife of Frankus, mother of the children. Daughter of Athena, full Goddess, half water nymph. She can seperate into 2 characters. Mia, full greek goddess and Pallas, water nymph. She created Bastien and Adrien out of dreams. -played by Mia Pallas Yasmine: She is the queen of Pratsinlia, daughter of Athena. She has a very powerful staff and crown. There is a stone embedded in her crown that can kill any evil but will only work twice. Is very stubborn and a very good friend of Aelin. She also has many magical talents.Is 1000 years old according to human aging but is technically 200 Kevin: Yasmine's husband, king of Pratsinlia,has a very powerful sword. He has a dress shop, and forges magical weapons. He can read minds,talk to animals,etc. Is 1000 years old according to human aging but is technically 200 -both played by Prarthana Modi Empress Samirah: she is mostly an original character though from Pjo universe. She is protector of dragons and demigods. She is the "mother" of Frankus in that she raised him. -played by Samirah ara Aelin: Queen, fae, goddess. her husband Rowan and her can sense magic and emotions. Her elemental power is fire related. Ex-assassin, and is 20 years old immortal Rowan: king, fae, can sense emotions,heritage,etc. Ice and air are his powers. He is a trained warrior at least 350-400 years old Azar: Is an assassin. Fae, shape shifts into puma, aggressive, stubborn and immortal Illusions/light control, Shadows powers, Telekinesis(dark magic), shadow travel Is 17 years old. Sometimes can be very sweet but can be cruel and cold too if needed -all 3 played by Asterin Blackbeak 13 Caleb, whose birth name was Calix, was a three-thousand-year-old Elvin demigod. Early in his life, during Mycanaeon Greece, he fought in the Trojan War. His fiance got caught in the crossfire of the invasion. In grief, he fleed to the Underworld. He became the Torch of Hades and was his main enforcer/executioner/guard. He fought against Jonathan when he attempted to overthrow Olympus. He eventually tried to reach out to the world again and befriended Mia and Frankus. He later met Azar and they were together for a short time before he disappeared. He had large black wings, granting him flight. But he also had powers over death, shadows, and fire (thus making him a Pyrokinetic, his Elvin ability). He also had many other abilities due to his Elvin heritage. While he is technically an Ancient according to Elvin standards (and has the pointed ears to prove it), he was never truly accepted by the elves. He learned how to cut leaping crystals from them though, which he used to light leap (basically teleportation) to different places. He had given some people these crystals. From the Riordanverse fandom and KotLC fandom Jonathan was a very powerful demigod son of Chaac who had been thrown in the River Styx after a fight with Caleb (this was during his attempted war on Olympus) and was invincible except for his empty eye socket that was hidden under a metal eyepatch. He was killed by a giant kneecap that ate him. He had powers over the weather, particularly with storms. He also had an army from his Underworld, Xib'alb'a. One of his most useful powers was his extremely skilled illusions. -both played by Chiron66 Nyx: Fae, shapeshifts into wolf, quiet and introverted, powers are ice and darkness(darkness lets her teleport short distances, much like shadow travel from Percy Jackson), appears to be about 15/16, real age is known because immortal Celeste: Demigod daughter of Hecate, legacy of Hades, calm, sarcastic and usually on edge, skilled magician and skilled swordsman(and dagger-wielder), 13 years of age. -played by HighlyRandomized This role playing is a spin off of the one that has been going on in Warhammer since January 2019. Here' a little bit of history. Ps was thought to be a high level tyranid. Potatocis had stumbled across the planet where Ps lived happily and Potatocis destroyed Ps' home planet due to him being a evil worm monster leaving Ps angry and homeless. The solution was revenge. After a series of wars, Ps was trapped inside of a resin sphere. Ps found Esolia and started creating havoc on the planet, trying to take over and make it his own. Potatocis could not risk loosing his home so Ps was eventually captured, after many versions of Potatocis died and were reborn. Ps was contained in the middle of the planet, asleep and his essence was emprisonned in Potatocis' sword...until Mia and Ender decided to free him so they could destroy his essence ( rookie move). This lead to more wars until the devastating Infernus Ad Astra, many prophecies of apocalypse came true in his final major war. It ended with a complete republic victory and Esolia. becoming a factory world. In the climatic final battle, Potatocis held Ps in the sun to burn him. If he had gone deeper into the sun, he would have fully killed him, but did not for fear of dying himself. With this extra time, Ps put a piece of himself into Potatocis, and died, releasing magic that killed everybody in Sol. Potatocis covered this up and hid the monster. Eventually the monster escaped and Ps was reborn, he escaped to the Throne of Glass World. Another battle here left Ps and Potatocis dead for good, and the Republic was inherited by Potatocis' son Frankus. While Potatocis was fighting Ps away from the World, Yasmine, Aelin and Mia held a shield in order to save the world from the explosion that would follow the destruction and death of the two main characters.Once the battle was over, the group went it's seperate ways. Historically, Mia and Potatocis had their share of trust issues but at the end, they worked well togather. When Mia met Frankus, she decided to go with honesty in order to have a better relationship with the son and because hse felt bad because she could not save Potatocis. She let him read her mind. Turns out, the essence of Ps was in Frankus and that caused him much anxiety. Mia and Frankus left on a mission. it was unclear to Mia what would be the end goal of the mission but she decided to trust him. They captured the essence of the 4 chaos gods and eventually, Frankus decided to kill the 4 gods. This created a sense of panic because the balance of the worlds was off. Mia, having powers of creation augmented by a potion, she created two very small chaos gods who turned out becoming her children Adrien and Bastien. Since Frankus controlled reality, he decided chaos gods would not be needed. Frankus created 2 more chaos gods and was convinced that chaos god did not have to be bad, therefore, he decided to raise them as their own. He changed Adrien and Bastien's appearance to make them look more like normal boys. Mia believed and still does, that the Universe must be balanced and to create a clance, you need good and evil. She also feels that Frankus knows that and that but he does not want to send her spiralling so he keeps saying that that is not true. Long story short, Frankus and Mia got married. The marriage was a secret but it no longer is. The children are, for their own protection because they would be easy targets for the ennemy and one of them was to be the next Emperor, until Elena was born. She is also an option now. The children are still a secret, although certain people now know of them. Frankus locked down reality when the threat of invasion by an organisation resurected from the past called the Children, started creating a lot of trouble in Aelin's world. A sentient book that was created by Ps raised them from the Earth. Seth likes information and knowledge and science so he has been experimenting and creating some pretty weird creatures that mostly have very bad intentions. The book was given to Mia a very long time ago, when she had freed Ps from his prison but Mia refused to open it and did not keep it. It was not destroyed when Ps and all the Ps creaures were destroyed and found it's way back to its Mistress Mia. She refused to acknowledge it and even tried to destroy it once but the effort was in vain. Seth was able to create a tenous bond with Mia which may or may not come into play ( but homestly, been there done that...we'll see). At this point, Yasmine, Kevin ( Played by Prats) and Aelin, Rowan ( played by Asterin) are preparing an attempt to destroy Seth but Mia and Emperor Frankus refuse to be part of the plan because failiure is most likely the result and this failiure would destroy Aelin's world. Yasmine faked her own deathin order to thwart Seth's plan of using her to create a new god. He used her sister's body for the creation. It is possible that Yasmine will go though with the original plan to destroy Seth seeing as she is alive but that is speculation, at this point. Azar was saved from Erilea but Frankus and Mia. Frankus took an interest in her and decided to let her live with them in a house that he built for her in their back yard. He gave her a form of magic ( psycker) which is not dark magic because dark magic is illegal in the Republic. She knows about the children and vowed not to hurt any memeber of their family. Athena is trying to get Frankus to destroy Zeus so that she can take the hrown in Olympus. They think that they thwarted the plan when they met with Zeus and revealed Athena's goals but apparently there is a secondary plan. Seth has moved on to new things when the White priests were destroyed by a god of his making ( in Erilea) and this god has moved to the Riordan Universe and started feasting on demigods and nature Spririts. It was time to put a stop to this. Frankus and Mia went to the area where Mia heard the nature spirits cires and found it completely devoid of minor goddesses. At that moment, the evil god decided to have a snack and that told her where the creature was so they teleported there. The goddess looked like Yasmine but deformed and terrible looking. She told Mia about the blood rituals and sacrifices and Mia suspected that not only Saint Spuddia was back but so was Ps. She decided to destroy the threat by showing her true form. Athena appeared to help. Relations between Athena and Mia had been strained at best, when Athena tried to kidnap their daughter Elena. Mia had wiped her own memory. This meant that they could work together on this goal because Athena was just a goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy to her and meant absolutely nothing to her or her family but once the encounter was over, she was forced to remember. Summary by Mia Pallas Category:Role play Category:Short Stories